Confessions of Insanity
by BlackoSun
Summary: Harry Potter is nothing like the books or movies think, the infamous tea time is going to grow larger. Two souls in one body, alotta voices, little splash of romance, and insanity! Both theirs and mine!
1. Names, Growths, and Whispers

Confessions of Insanity

Chapter 01

Im writing this 'cuase, Why not!

Disyclaimmers! Not mine sadly! The Insanity is though!

Harry sat inside History of Magic and hummed in thought 'Maybe I should tell Luna I have a crush?'

*No, No, No! She's only been your friend for 2 months!*

{Love shouldn't have restrictions!}

[Luna is only a 1st year wait until she's in 3rd year then tell her.]

I'm a 'ittle druncee! I luve a girl but I ca't go an' tell her 'cuase Im 'fraid! That whoot yah 'ound loike!

#Wait Dearie, Love might be sweet but its one of tha cruelest things.# Harry nodded deciding to wait.

That was 2 years ago...

Harry drummed his fingers on the table shifting every few minutes as the welcoming speech continued. "Harry please stop that." He looked at his friend Hermione Granger "Sorry, its just yah know." Hermione nodded. "Did you not get anymore pills this year?" Harry shook his head "Couldn't didn't have time. Weasel tried to befriend me again." Hermione grimaced. Putting a hand into her pocket she pulled out a fidget spinner and handed it to him "Just a few more minutes until the feast begins hold onto it." Harry nodded flicking the spinner.

Across the hall Luna Lovegood was staring pass Dumbledor to the strange little blue bunnies sitting in his chair. On the back of Snapes chair was a grinning cat that parts kept disappearing and reappearing on. 'Curious and Curiouser, a animal that vanishes' Luna smiled dreamily at the thought of meeting him later. Looking around the hall she saw the little white rabbit that always accompanied Hermione twitch and check her pocket watch. The brown hare next to Malfroy was dancing and humming well clicking spoons together and jabbing the first years with them. The dormouse that rested on Ginny's shoulder kept glaring at the weasel well smiling at Neville and the blue caterpillar on his arm.

Harry twitched as the doors to the hall slammed open and a person clunked their way in "Who's that?" Harry glanced at Hermione. Shrugging he spun the toy "New DADA teacher? Ginny what do you think?" Ginny slid down the bench and whispered. "I got off Percy that someone called 'Mad-eye' Moody was going to be here teaching because of the tournament." Harry flicked it again. "Thanks, maybe Malfroy will have more info. Snape will be a last resort since we don't want to volunteer for extra studies again. Neville has some books about arours we can search for him in those. Ginny do yah think you can get anymore out of your brothers?" Ginny nodded sliding away.

Harry watched through the lightning as Moody talked to Dumbledore 'What is this year going to bring?'

*A headache*

{Close Death!}

[Pain!]

Ma'be soome luve?

#Just wait and see dearie, wait and see.#

"Harry! Harry! HARRY!" Harry blinked and looked up at Hermione "Were going to be late!" She looked frantic just like the rabbit that fallowed her. "Sorry, care for some tea?" Hermione groaned but sat down anyway "Now then care to say how exactly we are late? My watch is always stopped at tea time." Hermione smiled and shook her head. "We need to fix that watch of yours. 2 lumps." Harry handed her a cup "But weres the fun in that?" He put a cup next to Hermione. Ginny sat down and sipped the tea "I found more out on that Moody. Apparently Dumbledore called in a favor. He's also a part of the Order of the Phoenix." Harry put a cup next to her. Neville joined drinking the tea "He's one of the most famous aurours in the century, new retired after the last war and is training someone." Harry pour some tea in a 2 handled cup and slid it down the table.

"I got some stuff from dad-"" An I got stuff from Mum!""That the Triwizard tournament is happening here-""Beuaxton and Drumstrag are coming as well!""The chosen unspoken champion of Beuaxton will be Flur Declure and Drumstrag's is-""Viktor Krum!" The twins took the arms of the cups and sipped there halves of the now split cup. Grinning at them he placed a teapot next to Forge as Malfroy sat down with his own cup the bottom cracked. Pouring the tea Malfroy ignored the teacup being placed under his own "Father informed me that Karloff the headmaster of Drumstrag was a Death Eater who sold others out. He's fair game." He sipped his now empty cup, the conveniently place teacup now sat full.

The entire Great Hall watched as the normal Potter started tea party went on, the transfigured table growing more colorful. It was as Snape joined with Luna behind that the party shifted from scattered talk to chaos with a hint of insanity. The chaos was mainly centered around Harry as he jumped up and walked/skipped down the table to Luna. Taking her hand he then lead her to the empty seat next to his, Snape taking the bench at the end a cup of tea appearing in front of him.

Harry sat down the tea pot and handed Luna her cup "Now then my dear! Tell us what you've found!" Luna smiled. "Well the little blue bunnies swarm around him, the purple cats watch him, and the pink birds dive at him." Harry grinned. "The Brunnlues seem plentiful this year! An you say that the Purrrat's are watching him? Not very good I think. An if I remember Pirkird's only go after threats to the young. Worrisome oh worrisome." Snape nodded at the end. "Oh Harry were late! So terribly late! We must be going! We must!" The tea party was ended as the guests rushed to leave the hall.

Everyone in the hall was confused until the teachers rushed out as well yelling that classes had started 15 minutes prior.

Harry stirred the potion gently making it go sunset orange, bottling it he grinned handing it to Snape who handed him a box of Earl Grey. "Perfect potion for a box of tea, bribery is so lovely!" Skipping out Harry headed for the kitchens.

Tickling the pear he slipped in waving at the house elves "What can we gets for Master Tea?" Tapping his chin Harry smiled. "Can I get 2 raspberry cakes - small, 3 blueberry cakes -small, 1 blackberry pie -small, and a lemon cake with coconut frosting -small." The Elves rushed to work "Send them to the tea table to night!" Hopping off Harry hummed.

*You should really eat something*

{You know he doesn't need to eat}

[When are we going to ask Luna about your crush?]

I t'ink yah nee' tah worre 'bout tha com' 'n ye'r

#Hopefully we can live this year with out the surprises dearie#

ๅΡεμεμβεπ Ταρρεντ, Τηισ τιμε φοθ ψαν βε ςιτη Αλιψεๅ

'Who's that?'

No answer came from the voices as the whisper faded.

The evening tea was out and ready just as the last students shuffled in "Al-Luna have you noticed the strange feeling of déjà vu?" Luna nodded "Yes Ta-Harry. It also seems that we keep trying to say different name then what we mean." Harry grinned and tested it out by listing off those around the table. "Al-Luna! Ch-Severus! Tw-Forge! Tw-Gred! Ma-Ginny! Ma-Mally! Wh-Hermione! Bl-Neville! Ta-Harryu! Amazing! I wonder what were trying to say!" The others frowned. "Ta-Harry I heard a voice to day say something in my head." Harry looked at Ginny "We all did." Harry frowned "So did I..it said some thing. Ρεμεμβερ Ταρρεντ, Τηισ τιμε φοθ ψαν βε ςιτη Αλιψε." Luna chipped in.

"Mine said Ρεμεμβερ Αλιψε, Ιτσ τιμε το ξοιν Ταρρεντ." Mally went next "Μαρψη Ηαρε" Then the twins "Τςεετλεδεε"" Τςεετλεδθμ!" Neville "Βλθε Ψαττερπιλλερ." Ginny "Μαλλυμθμκινσ" Hermione "ςηιτε Ραββιτ" Severus "Ψηεσσηιρε Ψατ" Harry smiled. "What I could get out of all the was Ta..e.t, A.i.e, Ma... Ha.e, T.eet.e..., T.eet.e.ee, B..e .atte..i..e., Ma...ki.., ..ite .abbit, and ..e...i.e .at" he wrote them down. "If we start with the easiest ite abbit. We know abbit can be Rabbit. Ite can be kite, write, smite, or white. By power of default we get White Rabbit." Hermione treated it in her mouth. "Again A i e thinking of names with those letters in order I come up with Alice. Earlier I said Bl-Neville so the first of Neville's is Blue. Sevvys has Cat, Mallys has Hare." Harry grinned.

Cakes and pie appeared on the table as Harry finished his explanation "Tea time!" No one noticed the way Harry's eyes seemed to shift from green to violet.

Harry stretched getting out of bed, his hands touched the canopy making him blink 'I wasn't this tall last night.'

*Growth Spurt?*

Shrugging he went to the bath room and got ready for the day.

Luna yawned pulling on her robes that for some reason were shorter then before 'Did I have a growth spurt last night?'

Neville held in a sqeak he had shrunk several inches.

Ginny let out a muffled shout she had shrunk from 5'2 to 4'11.

Hermione gasped as she stared in the mirror she had gotten shorter and her front theeth had grown.

The twins laughed at each other they were shorter then before and they were loving it.

Malfroy gaped at the reflection he was shorter with growing buck theeth and brown roots, the silent scream would have sent dogs running.

Severus Snape is a person who can truely be surprised by anything, but when he woke up with purple cat ears and a tail...well let's say something was destroyed.

A/N: Done~! So I need help with my brain apparently I'm crazy/insane completely around the bin! So taking my writing out with it I find a kindred spirit in both the Mad Hatter, The Joker, and most other insane fictional characters. Thanks for reading the ramblings of a madman they say understanding is the first step.

~ BlackoSun Out!


	2. Dressing up, Arrivals, and Thoughts

Confessions of Insanity

Chapter 02

Harry did his skipping walk into the Great Hall, Ginny and Malfroy right behind him. "I don't truely want to go in Ta-Harry. " looking at him Harry grinned. "Sorry I'm just thinking of things that start with the letter M." Malfroy sighed "I only look normal because of a glamour." Harry poked him. Ginny watched as the 2 started to fight "Oh stop it you 2! Why don't we just drink some tea?" Harry giggled and sat down. As Harry passed out the cups the others arrived, the only one missing was Luna "Where is Alice?" The others looked confused. "Who Ta-Harry?" Harry frowned "Luna! Alice is Luna and Luna is Alice. So tell me where is Alice?" Neville shook his head. Leaning back in his chair Harry laced his hands together to rest on his stomach and bowed his head in thought.

Well the party went on it seemed dull and colorless without Harry joining, the tea tasted bland, the small cakes felt like dust in their mouths. Slowly one by one they fell asleep leaving only Harry who stayed thinking and Severus who was watching.

'Alice...why do I think of Luna as Alice?'

*Maybe your going crazier?*

{Don't joke about that please!}

[Its true though there are more of us.]

An still onlah wun o' me!

#An for that we are thankful dearie.#

ๅΙ δοντ κνος ηος Ιμ στιλλ ηερε.ๅ

ЖGoing crazy is a good thing. From what I remember everyone was mad.Ж

لYeah but you were the maddest of all.ل

'I wonder where Luna is.'

खHere she comes now that naughty, naughty girl. She's late!ख

Harry slowly looked up and brightened making the others wake up with a scramble he was hurting down the table to her. "You naughty, naughty girl you! Your late Luna! Come along now we have so much to catch up on!" He lead her down the table top to her seat. The others watched amused as he gave her tea and started up the party once more "Now then! What's the strange thing that happened last night!?" It was a jumble of words. "So Bl-Neville, Tw-Forge, Tw-Gred, Ma-Ginny, Ma-Mally, and White Rabbit shrunk?" They nodded. "Alice and I grew, and Ch-Severus you said you had grown cat ears and a tail purple right?" He nodded.

The Great Hall silently watched the tea party brighten to unimaginable shades of color, Harry seemingly the cause. "Albus, we really need to stop these tea party's before the other schools come. What would they think?" Dumbledore glanced at McGonagall. "I tried to stop it back in 2nd year. Harry told me I had no power over him having a tea party with friends. He even pointed out that in the Hogwarts Charter any student group assembly's must be viewed by a adult. He said that Professor Snape was his friend and a adult therefore filling the one requirement." McGonagall frowned turning back to the eyesore of bright colors.

Ginny hummed pulling on her robes and placing the Hogwarts regulated hat on her head "Hermione are you ready?" Hermione popped out of the bathroom dressed. "We need go get Luna. I think Ta-Harry, Tw-Forge, Tw-Gred, Ma-Mally, and her were going to dress as they cared so I did to." Hermione came fully out dressed in black slacks, white button up, and black waist coat a silver watch chain hanging out of a pocket. Ginny sighed pulling off the stifling clothes "Can you pass me the pink dress? And the rope belt." Once she was redressed they hurried out.

The twins looked their outfits up and down prison stripe shirts and black pants with red suspenders. "I look nice dontch you think?"" Im quite hansom!""We need to go check on the Hare and Cat.""Alright onwards!" The 2 ran out.

Malfroy stared in the mirror cursing his luck as he cut the waist length hair to his shoulders the brown hair taking up most of it. "Why can't glamours be permanent?" Not even bothering with the glamour he dressed in the predetermined clothes. Black slacks, grey button up, a blue tea jacket, and a red tie "How does Ta-Harry come up with these!"

Severus glared at the mirror as the new whiskers twitched "It won't stop." Pulling off his black robes he nodded at the reflection. Plum button up, dark purple slacks, and a purple jacket with hood. "At least they thought of blaming it on a prank." His tail flicked as he saw the whiskers again.

Hermione and Ginny stared at Luna "Luna what are you wearing?" Luna brushed the last wrinkles out of her powder blue and lilac dress. "The outfit that Ta-Harry sent me. Its quite lovely is it not?" Ginny smiled "I love it, now then come on. Ta-Harry said to not wait for him." Luna smiled and skipped with them outside.

They all stood out in the field of black, McGonagall had definitely noticed "What are you wearing!?!" Severus sneered. "We were pranked by Peeves, we have tried to reverse it and failed." McGonagall growled turning around. "Where's Ta-Harry?" Luna giggled "Coming right now." The click of boots made them look behind them they slowly took in Harry's clothes.

Black striped pants with colored designs, plain brown coat with lace cuffs, a blue and green diamond patterned button up with a pink collar, one rainbow striped sock, one red and orange striped sock, ribbons coming from his pockets and a sash of bobbins, a pair of tan ankle boots, with a pin pillow ring holding the rim of a brown tophat decorated with 3 feathers and a 6/10 card tucked into the pink ribbon band.

Harry had some how paled to alabaster making the makeup on him stand out, but what really surprised them was the wild firrey red hair sticking out from the hat. "Alice! How do I look!?" Luna smiled "You look as mad as a hatter!" Harry did a giggling laugh "But I am! Mad that is, a hatter I could be." Severus snorted. "How did you make the hair Ta-Harry?" Harry smiled "Potion! Ah look! Beauxton is arriving with Tauhorus pulling the carriage!" They whipped around to see the landing.

"The Tauhorus seem restless Ta-Harry." Harry pulled a cup of tea from some where and handed it to Luna. "That they are dearie, that they are." Neville shakingly took his own tea "May I ask where Drumstrag is?" "Look! The lake! Their coming by water!" Harry pointed to the still yelling student "1 if by land! 2 if by sea! 3 if by air! Do you not see!" Hermione groaned sipping her cup. "Please go back to think of things that start with M!" Malfroy took the tea and drank slowly well Ginny stood on his shoulders watching. "Hey Cat! I think you just grew some claws!" Severus short his hand up and hissed at the new growth "Hatter, find the problem and fix it!" Harry grinned.

The feast celebrating the arrival of the rival schools began shortly after they came in, Harry and his mad tea party where ready. The other schools and their own? Never even had a chance.

A/N: I heard some where that if you know your mad it doesn't truely make you mad because you have excepted that your crazy. I think that applys to me and a whole lotta other people in this world. If you agree PM me!

~ BlackoSun Out!


End file.
